A beads cushion having fine expanded beads filled in a bag formed of a stretch fabric is applied to various articles, such as a body pillow, a bottom mattress, a bed mattress, a comforter, a sound sleep pillow, an automotive interior material, a foot supporter, a personal floatation device, winter clothes, and furniture. It has been confirmed that the comfort of the beads cushion depends on the stretchability of the fabric and the particle diameter of the expanded beads, and in particular, the comfort of the beads cushion and the like materials is enhanced with smaller expanded beads. The known expanded beads that are capable of being applied to the beads cushion include expanded polystyrene resin beads described in PTL 1. The expanded beads described in PTL 1 are minute and are capable of enhancing the comfort of the beads cushion. As described in PTL 2, a method for producing minute expanded beads formed of a thermoplastic resin, such as a polypropylene resin, as a base resin has been known.